


Немного о драконах

by Vedma_Natka, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedma_Natka/pseuds/Vedma_Natka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.<br/>Беты: DreamTheCyanide, reed_sugar</p>
    </blockquote>





	Немного о драконах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: DreamTheCyanide, reed_sugar

 

Такая ерунда, как фэнтези о драконах, ни одного мало-мальски здравомыслящего человека заинтересовать не может в принципе. И тратить время на подобные глупости — практически преступление против разумного человечества. Шерлок так и заявил Джону, когда увидел, что тот уткнулся в книгу и не отзывается на просьбу подать крайне необходимую детективу папку из стопки, которая выстроилась за его креслом. Возмутительная рассеянность спровоцировала Шерлока на негодующий спич, хотя на самом деле он уже некоторое время с неодобрением наблюдал за новым увлечением своего помощника. Однако до сих пор не находил нужным высказаться.

Джон поднял глаза на Шерлока, улыбнулся, старательно заложил книгу и поднялся со словами:

— Просто тебе не понять.

Он нашёл папку, подал её Шерлоку, и тот занялся делом. Казалось, вопрос был закрыт, но в действительности слова Джона Шерлока задели. Как это он может не понять чего-то, что вполне доступно Джону? И ладно бы это было нечто из сферы человеческих отношений, там Шерлок нередко заблуждался и признавал это, оставляя место для экспертного мнения Джона. Но мысль, что ему может быть недоступно нечто из области дешёвой литературы, была просто оскорбительной, и он собирался доказать, что Джон ошибался.

Поэтому Шерлок накинулся на книжки о драконах с энтузиазмом исследователя. Он читал их, разбирал литературные достоинства и недостатки, просматривал форумы любителей, классифицировал. Классификация включала такие пункты, как: невразумительные книги, книги внутренне противоречивые, поразительная глупость, бездна идиотизма и просто противные. В противных драконов убивали. Шерлок сам не заметил, как быстро проникся чувством сопереживания к гигантским крылатым ящерам. Было в них что-то близкое его натуре. Как минимум со многими из них он сошёлся бы во взглядах на человечество. Довольно часто драконы изображались асоциальными самодостаточными одиночками, и Шерлок одобрил бы их образ жизни, не будь этот самый образ жизни несколько пресным. Собирать сокровища, сидеть на них и ждать, пока какой-нибудь рыцарь придет тебя убивать, прикрывая благими целями свою страсть к наживе. Нет уж, это не для Шерлока.

Не стоило и упоминать о том, что во время расследований Шерлок напрочь забывал о своём новом увлечении и уделял ему время только в тоскливый период между делами. Оно несколько скрашивало бесконечную скуку. И следовало признаться: в итоге Шерлок начал читать подобные книги просто потому, что теперь это занятие ему понравилось, а доказывать Джону больше ничего не собирался.

В поисках обсуждения новинок он однажды наткнулся на форум оккультистов-драконологов. Эти люди верили в реальное существование драконов и разбирали фэнтезийные книги на предмет «соответствия реальности». Удивительно смешно. Шерлок не смог пойти мимо и принялся изучать то, что они считали «реальностью». Как ни странно, концепция сложилась достаточно стройная и внутренне логичная. Они не ограничились одни видом драконов и классифицировали их по цветам, придавая каждому виду свои признаки и особенности. Такую книгу, про драконов, живущих среди людей, Шерлок прочёл бы с удовольствием.

Он не успел удалить ненужные данные из головы, когда закрутился вихрь очередного расследования. Оно было действительно интересным и растянулось на целых три дня, вот только Шерлок несколько раз поймал себя на том, что, глядя на Джона, вспоминает строки из описания коричневых драконов. В первый раз эта мысль мелькнула, когда от Джона пахнуло сероводородом. Шерлок подумал, что такой запах подошел бы огнедышащему дракону. Конечно, вскоре оказалось, что запах исходил вовсе не от Джона, но мысль успела поселиться на задворках сознания, периодически оттуда выползая. К примеру, когда Джон поёжился и перебрался в место, где не так сильно дуло, Шерлоку как-то некстати припомнилось, что его друг вообще бережется от сквозняков, как и все коричневые драконы, у которых самое слабое место — дыхательная система, и они привыкли за неё опасаться. Кстати, быть может, Джон и в свитера кутался потому же, а не из-за того, что ему было холодно в Англии после Афганистана. Уже два года прошло, а он никак не мог привыкнуть снова. А такое объяснение вписывалось в теорию Шерлока. Кстати, Джон ещё берёгся, стараясь не промочить ноги — и это тоже скорее соответствовало поведению человека, который боится простудиться.

«Дракон или не дракон, а пометку в чертогах разума надо сменить, такая ненаблюдательность, Шерлок!» — укоризненно сказал себе детектив и вроде забыл об этой странной идее.

Но, когда заметил, что Джон стал рассеянным, раздражительным и заметно утомлённым — то есть захотел поесть, хотя совсем не так давно завтракал — снова припомнил, что аппетит коричневых драконов заметно выше среднестатистического. У них вообще чуть более быстрый метаболизм.

Дотронувшись до ладони Джона, чтобы указать на приличное кафе неподалёку, Шерлок не мог не обратить внимания на то, что руки у Джона всегда теплые, хотя перчаток он, в отличие от Шерлока, не носил. А ведь и средняя температура тела коричневых драконов была выше — они же были огнедышащими.

Тут же припомнилась ещё одна из совпадавших пищевых привычек: молоко. Шерлок не представлял, как можно пить столько молока, сам-то он его использовал только в качестве среды для выращивания бактерий. Зато Джон, казалось, потреблял его просто канистрами, а чрезвычайная приверженность именно коричневых драконов к молоку подчеркивалась как явный признак, чтобы не спутать драконов этого вида с родственными синими или даже серыми.

Разумеется, Шерлок выкинул эти размышления из головы ещё в кафе и принялся обдумывать преступление, благо мысль о молоке напомнила ему, что преступник мог попытаться развести бактерии, но по неопытности получить не тот результат, а ведь при несоблюдении условий колонии могут вырождаться. Мысль очень продвинула расследование, и Шерлок забыл о драконах до тех пор, пока не распутал дело.

***

 

Когда дома Джон снова взялся за книгу (к слову сказать, на сей раз это был медицинский справочник), Шерлоку по ассоциации припомнилась эта смешная мысль о драконах, и он решил повеселить Джона:

— Знаешь, я тут на днях вычислил, что ты — дракон, — он произнёс это как бы невзначай, сохраняя невозмутимую мину.

— Что?

Джон едва не уронил книгу и уставился на Шерлока с безмерным изумлением.

— Дракон. Коричневый. Знаешь, в мире существует много видов драконов, и ты, судя по описаниям, больше всего похож на коричневого.

— Шерлок, что ты несёшь? Это какой-то психологический эксперимент?

— Нет, я просто пытался тебя повеселить.

Шерлок пустился описывать свою «дедукцию», приведшую к неординарным выводам, но его не оставляло ощущение, что Джон реагирует на его слова неправильно. Он так явно напрягся из-за выводов Шерлока, как если бы его секрет был раскрыт. А когда понял, что над ним шутят — вздохнул с облегчением, как если бы радовался тому, что тайная сущность осталась за семью печатями.

На сей раз Шерлок сознательно не стал удалять информацию, решив, что стоит перепроверить свои выводы. Следовало только побольше узнать о драконах и продумать, с помощью каких экспериментов можно вывести Джона на чистую воду. В любом случае, это сулило стать неплохим упражнением для застоявшихся мозгов, даже если задача была чисто умозрительной. По-настоящему поверить в драконов Шерлоку всё же не удавалось.  
***

 

Возможно, ему удалось бы этим заняться, но тут в игру вступил Мориарти и смешал все карты Шерлока. Борясь с королем преступного мира, меньше всего будешь думать о фантастическом, тут бы с реальностью справиться.

Шерлок знал, что игра опасна, но до последнего надеялся выкрутиться. Однако Джим не оставил ему вариантов. Стоя на краю крыши, Шерлок понимал, что не сможет жить без Джона. Просто не сможет. Умирать было страшно, но даже представлять себе жизнь, в которой Джон умер вместо него, было страшнее.

И Шерлок шагнул в пустоту.

Шальная мысль о том, что, если бы Джон был драконом, он мог бы сейчас превратиться и подхватить Шерлока, успела мелькнуть именно в это мгновение. Поразительно, какие глупости приходят в голову перед смертью!

Но ему мгновенно стало не до того. Ещё не долетев до земли, Шерлок ощутил себя так, будто его расплющило по асфальту — во всяком случае, подобным образом он себе это представлял. Когда приступ острой боли прошёл, показалось, будто все его кости вынули из суставов и продолжают медленно растягивать в разные стороны. Ему стало щекотно, а потом будто резко встряхнуло и стало хорошо, правильно. Шерлок заметил, что земля теперь приближается гораздо медленнее, а у него появились крылья. Два больших чёрных крыла, которые он распахнул, разглядывая, и в которые задувал ветер. Нечто золотисто-чёрное метнулось к нему, обхватило лапами и, чертыхаясь, поволокло вверх. До боли родной голос выругался над ухом, а потом приказал:

— Маши крыльями, идиот, мы ведь так разобьёмся. Я тебя в одиночку не вытяну.

Повторять дважды не пришлось, жить Шерлок всё ещё хотел.

— Забирай выше облаков! Вовсе не обязательно позволять всему Лондону полюбоваться на тебя красивого! Господи, как тяжело с новичками, вечно норовят учудить.

Шерлок послушал совета и, взлетев повыше, решил уточнить:

— Я обернулся потому, что иначе мог умереть? Надеюсь, смена формы не каждый раз происходит так неудобно.

— Ты обернулся потому, что прошел инициацию. Разумеется, она нужна только один раз. Кстати, поздравляю тебя: не всякий, в ком есть королевская кровь, способен к этому превращению. Только тот, кто доказал свое благородство, одаряется могуществом и становится чёрным драконом. Можешь больше не отнекиваться, что ты не герой.

Шерлок смутился. Это была очень редкая, непривычная ему эмоция, так что она сильно отвлекла от полета. Он начал терять высоту, забарахтался, пытаясь выправиться, и закувыркался в воздухе.

— Расслабься! — закричал Джон. — Крылья расставь и планируй. Вот так. Дыши спокойно. Теперь можешь набирать высоту. Всё-таки нужно покинуть Лондон и дать нашим возможность затереть следы твоей инициации, а не оставлять как можно больше поводов для разговоров.

Они летели в молчании несколько минут. Шерлок любовался Лондоном сверху и старательно запоминал свой первый полёт. А потом Джон спросил:

— Кстати, с чего ты вообще взял, что я — дракон?

— Но я ведь не знал, что существуют грифоны!

— Ты, наверное, и в единорогов не верил, бедняга, — Джон заклекотал, смеясь, а Шерлок залюбовался им. Ему казалось, что мифического существа красивее грифона не найти во всей Англии.


End file.
